Kind Of Sometimes Maybe
by Avery Chase
Summary: It's just smut that alludes to the pre 30 day challenge and some other things. I'm sorry. Title Jessie Ware "Kind of...Sometimes...Maybe"


They were trying their best to be professionals about everything. Arizona had mentioned couples counseling again, hoping that talking would help sort out the mess their lives had become. Arizona insisted that her time in therapy helped her feel more confident after everything but she was careful to never broach the subject of why she'd gone in the first place. She was always on thin ice with Callie lately and with the work she was doing with Doctor Herman getting in the way of their relationship, she dreaded bringing it up again. They hadn't had sex in months, despite both of them having fully functional sex drives. Arizona was embarrassed when she'd walked in on Callie in the shower feeling herself up. She chastised herself for not joining her, opting instead to pretend she hadn't seen anything and hiding in the bedroom to address the arousal issue alone. Again.

Callie was off with Owen doing amazing work, leaving both of them exhausted by the time they got home. After dinner and a half paid attention to movie, they were on their respective sides of the bed, keeping a comfortable proximity for spooning and nothing else.

They were two ships that kept passing each other in the night and it was starting to grate on both of their nerves.

She'd been craving her touch all day.

She'd put her blonde hair up in a ponytail, tucking it into a bun, highlighting her long neck and all she wanted to do was leave hickies along her fair skin. Callie swore she was doing it intentionally.

The simple thought of their sweat slicked bodies writhing against each other in bed, lips bruised, teeth grazing against shoulder blades. She was blushing in the middle of a consultation as she watched Arizona's fingers move across the touch screen in front of her. She was picturing those fingers raking down her back, tangling in her hair, slipping inside…

Arizona couldn't help but notice that Callie had taken to wearing her hair down more often. She'd always loved the way it curtained along her shoulders and back. She looked like the goddess she always proclaimed herself to be and Arizona knew she was doing it to taunt her. She watched Callie as she explained what happened to Eric, knowing full well she wasn't paying any attention to anything she was saying as she went through the tablet, showing scans Callie wasn't seeing.

"So, Doctor Torres…" Arizona's professional tone cutting into Callie's thoughts, "Do you think this is something you can take care of?"

Callie quickly glanced down at the tablet, looking at the scans, painfully aware of how beet red her cheeks were and how close she was to Arizona. She was wearing her favorite perfume. "Shouldn't take much, I can definitely get familiar with the case and we can schedule a surgery tomorrow." She smiled at a very concerned mother of an eleven year old with a fractured forearm. She would need to remove some bone fragments and place a plate and screws. Routine. Simple. Easy.

She took the tablet from Arizona, reviewing the scans as they left the room, her lower lip tucked between her teeth.

"You're uh, you're doing it." Arizona mumbled as she watched Callie studying tablet.

"Doing what?" asked Callie, zooming in one scan in particular, her lower lip working between her teeth, tilting her head a bit as she narrowed her eyes.

"Biting your lower lip…" Arizona replied hopefully, a small smile creeping across her face. "You do that when you're looking at scans. It's…it's really sexy." She blushed and tried her best to not stare. Her eyes freely roaming Callie's face, trailing along her lips, her neck. They'd been doing well, keeping their distance but from time to time, they'd fall back into a familiar routine of compliments and longing glances.

Callie chuckled, tapping the screen to close and looking up at Arizona. She was met with deep blue eyes and that super smile. A chill ran down her spine. She should know better. They were trying to work through their issues, trying to make sense of everything, trying to understand why they'd fallen farther away from each other but they were trying. They had been struggling with intimacy lately, Arizona was completely overworked with her fellowship and she was almost always with Owen working on their military project. They drifted away from each other and the more often Arizona said no to sex, the less desirable she should be to her; but you always want what you can't have. She shouldn't want her like this, right here in the middle of the hospital, knowing that things weren't particularly clear with them but she couldn't help herself. She had an itch and she needed it scratched badly. "Do you uh, want to…" she felt silly asking her estranged wife for sex but she knew Arizona wanted the same thing. Callie couldn't shake the sound of her muffling her orgasm into a pillow one night when she thought she was sleeping; it hurt Callie's feelings that she would rather pleasure herself than wake her for sex.

"Now?" Arizona's eyes went wide with surprise.

Callie shrugged flirtatiously as a mischievous grin crossed Arizona's face. "Maybe."

Arizona's pager went off as if the world was conspiring against them. Muttering under her breath, she saw that it was from Herman and silently cursed. "I'm sorry. It's Doctor Herman…" she watched Callie's expression carefully.

Callie nodded. "I'll see you then."

If Callie was going to be totally honest with herself, she was glad Herman paged Arizona. She wasn't quite ready for an on-call room. She still struggled with the images of Boswell and Arizona so the thrill of sex in one been tainted forever and she always had a good time in them.

She was practically crawling out of her skin by the time she got home. She didn't know where the need was coming from but she knew Arizona wouldn't be in for hours yet and that was the biggest cause of frustration for her. Knowing she was just out of reach and knowing that Arizona wanted it just as badly made her feel like whatever had been going wrong for them was slowly righting itself. Sex might not be the best way to fix things, but given that she'd spent her entire day fantasizing about Arizona underneath her meant that not all was lost.

After dinner with Sophia, she read her favorite storybook, tucked her into bed and sat out in the living room with a bottle of wine watching tv. She changed into her sweats and a big t-shirt, figuring she wouldn't want to be all dolled up just to be turned away. Callie kept channel surfing, the wine slowly working its way through her system. She kept crossing her legs and squeezing her thighs, feeling like her every nerve was on fire. Exhaling slowly, she worked her fingers through her hair, tousling it in frustration. The cable box read 11:45. She was close to giving up when she heard the sound of Arizona's key in the front door. She finished off the third glass of wine, stood up, crossed the room and met Arizona at the front door.

She'd just barely made it inside when Callie pressed her wine flavored mouth against her own, her tongue probing hungrily against hers. Arizona dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around Callie, pulling her closer, mouths dueling for control. Callie's nimble fingers unbuttoned Arizona's coat, shoving it off her shoulders and began making quick work of the button down Arizona was wearing, careful to not rip the delicate fabric. Callie's warm hands palmed Arizona's stomach, caressing her skin before making their way up to her breasts, palming them eagerly.

"Calliope…" Arizona breathed into Callie's mouth when their lips parted for air. She was panting, her back braced against the front door as she took in the sight of a very horny Callie. Her skin felt flushed and her mouth was bruised. "Hi…"

Callie ran her tongue along her top lip, tasting Arizona and wine. "Hi." She reached towards the door, locking it and pulling Arizona towards her. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"You have…" Arizona replied, allowing herself to be taken into the living room by the front of her shirt, her eyes darting between Callie's mouth and her eyes. She was grateful they hadn't met in an on-call room, the way Callie was at this moment, she doubted she would've ever left that room again.

"Mhm." Callie replied, still holding onto the front of Arizona's shirt as she reached for the cable remote and turned the television off. Her eyes locked with Arizona's, holding her gaze intently as she pulled her into the bedroom.

"What were you thinking about…?" Arizona asked with genuine curiosity as Callie closed the door behind them and she began to pull off her work clothes.

"Well, why tell when I can show?" Callie smirked as she tugged off her t-shirt. Arizona's eyes roamed her bare torso; she wasn't wearing a bra. She quickly slipped out of her clothes and sat on the bed, shivering as Callie crawled across the bedspread and began kissing her shoulders while she removed her hardware. She'd gotten better at not being self conscious about the process and at this very moment, as Callie's mouth worked on her pulse point, nipping and sucking, she couldn't concentrate on anything else. She turned her head to meet Callie's, seeking her lips as the brunette's hands came up to cup Arizona's breasts. She let Callie pull her into the center of the bed, laying on her back as Callie climbed on top of her, parting her legs with her own and pressing her thigh against growing wetness. Callie let out a whimper at the feeling of wetness against her thigh. "You were thinking about it too…" she whispered into Arizona's neck, her hips slowly grinding against Arizona's. Arizona nodded, her hands roaming Callie's bare skin, leaving fire in their wake. She softly dragged her nails along Callie's ribs, spurring her on. A low moan escaped her lips as Callie's hands trailed along her body, her strong hands grabbing Arizona's hips, pulling her closer as she continued to move against her. She felt how wet she was and reached for her panties.

"Wait…" Callie murmured, locking eyes with Arizona. "Let me." She hooked her fingers along the waistband of Arizona's panties, pulling them down her hips, eyes locked on deep blue eyes. She tugged them down her thighs, kissing her way down before unceremoniously tossing them towards the hamper with a smirk. Callie could see how wet Arizona was and felt her own wetness building. Reaching with her right hand, Callie ran a curious fingertips along Arizona's inner thighs watching Arizona's eyes roll back in her head, her mouth silently working, breathing shallow. She lay down next to her, favoring Arizona's right side, leaving feather light kisses along her neck and shoulder. As soon as Arizona tried to regain focus, she ran her index finger along her slit, taking her juices and trailing it along her clitoris slowly. She let out a throaty laugh as Arizona's hands bunched up the bed sheets, her eyes wide as she gasped pleasure. Callie cocked her head to the side, watching Arizona's hips slowly rock, seeking contact. She bit her lip and smirked, watching Arizona's knuckles turning white with tension. "Enjoying yourself?"

Arizona nodded. "Is this what you had in mind all day?" she was panting, moistening her lips with her tongue and watching Callie as she absently trailed her fingertips against her entrance. She shivered as Callie's fingers stroked her, her deep brown eyes full of lust as the pads of two fingers slowly pressed against her hardening clitoris, tight circles eliciting a groan from the prone blonde.

"A lot more actually…" Callie mused, watching Arizona's hips eagerly meeting her fingers. She counted to five, watching the way Arizona's hips rocked against her fingers before allowing herself the pleasure of slipping the digits home, gasping at the velvet wetness of the woman currently clawing at her rather than the bed sheets. Arizona moaned into Callie's neck as she rode against her fingers, clinging to her like an anchor as she began to feel the tendrils of climax beginning to unknot in her belly. She turned on her side, allowing Callie better access. Callie stilled her hand, watching in fascination as Arizona's body bucked against her, a thin sheen of sweat forming as she ground her hips against her fingers, her forehead pressed against Callie's deep blue eyes locked with dark brown orbs as they silently rode the wave together. Her nails raked across Callie's back and shoulders, her fingers threading into thick black hair and pulling as she worked herself against Callie's fingers. She was whimpering, moaning, gasping, trying to catch her breath just as the early strains of orgasm filed her lungs. The promise of release spurned her on, her hips bucking wildly as she raced to the finish line. She was lost in the searing kiss Callie pulled her into, her orgasm racking her body as she sucked eagerly on Callie's tongue, biting Callie's lower lip softly. She broke the kiss as she climaxed in a shuttering breaths, gasping as she kissed Callie again, almost embarrassed that she'd turned into such a savage in no time. She shivered in Callie's arms, willing her heart to stop pounding in her chest as she tucked her face into the crook of Callie's neck. She loved feeling this, this love, how full she felt with Callie inside her. She could feel her center throbbing as Callie lay still, kissing the top of her head and murmuring under her breath. Callie loved everything about this moment. She loved knowing that she could do this to Arizona, leave her speechless and undone. She wanted to be the only one to ever do it and in an instant her mood darkened. She imagined Arizona like this with someone else and jealously snuck in to rob her of this moment.

"I love you Calliope." Arizona whispered. Her lips trailed Callie's jawline, leaving feather light kisses against her skin almost as though she knew what she had been thinking about. She gasped as Callie slowly withdrew her fingers from her, bringing the digits to her lips and trailing her tongue along, tasting her sweetness. Arizona shivered. There was something primal in Callie's eyes, possessiveness she only saw when she was jealous or upset. She had no idea why, but the look aroused her. She slowly reached between Callie's legs, silently begging permission as she pushed Callie onto her back, kissing her slowly, tasting herself and faint traces of the wine as she parted Callie's thighs. She shivered as Callie's hands roamed her body, as she kissed her. She pulled away, satisfied to see that look was still in her eyes. "Well?"

"Well what…?" Callie asked, her voice honey thick with lust, causing another shiver to pass down Arizona's spine.

Arizona paused for a moment, her heart stopping. "I…"

Callie reached up and cupped Arizona's face with her hands. "I love you Arizona." She held Arizona's gaze, watching the storm of worry raging in her blue eyes. She sat up, allowing Arizona to straddle her, kissing her softly. They sat in bed, facing each other, kissing deeply as Arizona's fingers trailed towards their intended target, slipping into waiting folds. Callie let out a low moan as Arizona's fingers brushed against her g spot, the pad of her thumb softly stroking at her clitoris. Immediately, her hips began to work against Arizona's ministrations and after a moment, she laid down, pulling Arizona on top of her. She felt a knot in her belly slowly tighten as she slipped her fingers back into Arizona, both women gasping with pleasure.

Callie's mind raced.

It was better than any fantasy she'd entertained at work.

Her mouth was pressed firmly against the top of Arizona's left breast as her free hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back gently so that she could have free access to her neck the way she'd been fantasizing about all day. Arizona's free hand scratched her back, her buttocks, her shoulders, each time causing Callie to moan and dig her hips deeper against Arizona's fingers. Each action drew a whimper, moan, soft hiss and gentle curse. They were tangled up in each other, kissing lazily, as they enjoyed the fullness of each other, hips moving in unison as tongues dueled for control, mouths worked against patches of skin and free hands left fire in their wake.

Arizona was wondering how she was even able to keep up.

Callie was aggressive. She tugged, spanked, bit and scratched Arizona, making her cry out in pleasure. In the morning, she was certain she'd find hickies all over her body. She liked it. She liked that Callie was a little possessive, that she wanted to own her like this and at the same time be gentle with her. She through lidded eyes as Callie went down on her, those brown eyes locked on her as she lapped her up.

She'd had multiple orgasms and was already on the brink of exhaustion but watching Callie, with her kiss bruised lips and primal hunger in her eyes as she buried her face between her legs, her mouth writing a symphony, she realized she could be as tired as she liked, she was going to spend every evening with this woman if it killed her. Her fingers tangled into Callie's hair as she rolled her hips against her face, an orgasm overcoming her. She blushed as she felt Callie's lips on her hips, her body completely limp as she watched Callie saddle up against her, lips still glistening.

"All day." said Callie, smugly pulling the blankets up around them, her heart leaping out of her chest as Arizona immediately molded herself against her. They lay in bed, still trying to catch their breath, listening to the sounds of the house settling around them.

Arizona blushed, her eyelids heavy with sleep. "All night too. It's 3:30 in the morning." She mumbled, tucking in closer to Callie, her lips pressed against her collarbone.

Callie yawned, her arms tightening around Arizona as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. "Arizona?"

"Mmm?"

"Promise me that you'll tell me when you want to have sex."

"Tell or ask?"

"Demand. I don't care…"

Arizona chuckled. "Only that mouth can keep up with whatever it is your mind comes up with."

"It's more than that…"

"I know it is."

"I love you."

Arizona nestled closer, her fingers trailing absently along Callie's hip. "I love you too. We're going to be okay."

Callie nodded, knowing Arizona was already knocked out. She lay still, listening to the sound of her breathing, kissing her forehead softly, stroking her hair and willing the universe to keep them together.


End file.
